Watch Me Burn
by Buckety DW
Summary: Sapphira Fleur. The perfect Slytherin. Half-veela, beautiful, angry, but mostly evil. But after falling for a fellow student, is that what she really wants to be? Can she defy her destiny? Draco/OC Blaise/Other OC may be M in future chapters.
1. Prologue

A little blonde boy quietly opened the door to the basement of his large home. His small feet padded on the stone steps as he snuck down. He was startled by a short tug on his blue button up shirt. He turned to see a scraggly house elf with worry in it's eyes.  
"Young Master Draco," the elf pleaded, "p- please don't go down there! Your father forbids it! He- he told Dobby, 'don't let anyone but master in the cellar'!" Draco brushed Dobby away and continued down to the forbidden area. Ignoring the constant pleas of his companion, he finally reached the bottom step to reveal a large wooden door. Instead of steel or iron, gold lined the door, stretching in unique patterns across the surface of the wood. Although a small voice in the back of his head -that may have been Dobby- told him to turn back, curiosity got the better of the wide eyed boy and he reached up to turn the ornate golden handle. To his surprise and Dobby's despair, the door was unlocked. He opened the wood just a crack, putting a blue-grey eye up to the entrance.

But before he had time to much, the door slammed shut and his heart jumped as he looked up into the stern, and angry, face of his father.

"Draco." His voice was emotionless except for the hint of disappointment that killed Draco. Lucius raised a brow at the cowering house elf. "And Dobby?" Dobby immediately huddled back in the shadows and his already soft voice turned to but a squeak.

"D-dobby is so so sorry master, y- young master wouldn't listen! Dobby tried to tell him, I said- I said 'master forbids it' but he- he went down anyway!" The terrified elf stuttered. Draco shot him a quick glare for tattling, but quickly reverted his focus back on his father.

"I'm sorry, father." He muttered. There was no use for excuses, he'd only be making it worse for himself.

"Leave." Draco obeyed and rushed up the stairs. If it had been his mother, he might have complained, or at least sulked, but his father was a different case. All he ever wanted to do was please him, but it seemed impossible. That night he swore he would make his father proud one day. No matter what.


	2. Chapter 1: Sapphira Fleur

**A/N yeah this is a really long chapter and it jumps around a bit but ya know, sorry!**

* * *

First year. I lingered at the back of the crowd, I felt more secure there. No one could see me there. It wasn't that I was shy or scared, I just hated people. I hated people with a passion that burned. And the thing was, I didn't even really know why. Not only that, but _he_ was up at the front. I feared if I saw him I'd lose my temper and do something I shouldn't do just yet.

A professor with a pointed hat who called herself McGonagall stood in front of our group. We were surrounded by four long tables and the ceiling sparkled magnificently above us. I turned back to the front, where a chair sat and students were being called up to be sorted. After too long my name was called. I pushed my way through what students were left, one being _him_, and took a seat. The hat was sat upon my head and hummed in thought.

"Sapphira Fleur, how strange..." It said, just loud enough for the teachers and those near the front to hear, "your mind is a different one. Somehow you can block me out.."  
_Yes, I can. And I don't plan on letting you in my head_. I thought, letting it hear me.  
"Very few can keep me from seeing anything but what they choose for me to see, and none of them are _first_ years.." he lowered his voice so only I could listen, "be wary, my dear, a gift such as that..." he didn't finish. "Being able to do that may be because you have something to hide, so I have to say.. SLYTHERIN!"

The table furthest to my right let out a cheer. I stood and sauntered over to the table, taking a seat next as far from anyone as possible. Unfortunately, given the close proximity of everyone, someone was still within a foot of me on each side. I filled my plate with dinner and ate slowly. I would've gotten up to leave earlier, but I had no idea where the dormitories were. So I stared across the tables at HIM, who had been sorted into Gryffindor.

"What _are_ you looking at?" A snobby voice mocked. I tore my deathly glare away from _him_ and focused it on another first year, bleach blonde hair slicked back and grayish eyes sparked with mischief. And not the playful and harmless kind, either. He stretched his neck around to look in the direction I was staring and scoffed.

"Potter?! Ha!" He chuckled rudely and smirked, proceeding to taunt me. I couldn't wait until I got out of this stupid school.  
_

Fourth year. I sat in on my bed across from River, my best friend. She was trying everything in her power to hook me up for the Yule ball. As she went through my options, I frowned at some and scowled in disgust at other suggestions. Because some of the boys she mentioned would be turned down by Moaning Mertle.

"Umm.. Cedric Digory?"

I rolled my eyes, "He's taken. Cho Chang, remember?" She thought for a second before nodding.

"Oh yeah, that's right.." River rubbed her chin before perking up suddenly. "Blaise! Blaise Zabini." She exclaimed, a bit too loudly. I had to think about him. He was handsome and nice, but he also was a bit too quiet for my taste.

"Not bad, but no." I shook my head. River sighed.

"I didn't want to go here, but.. Gregory Goyle?" I gagged.

"_Fuck_ no." I scrunched up my face and shuddered. I didn't even want to _think_ about that. I looked back at my friend, whose lips were curling into a sneaky grin. I began to get nervous.

"How about.. Draco Malfoy?" She wiggled her eyebrows at me. I immediately hopped off the bed and put a hand up.

"No. Never. That stupid git? Come on, River, he's a complete arse!" I protested.

"Yes, Sapphira, but an extremely _handsome_ arse." I have to admit, Malfoy did get _very_ attractive. Noted that he was cute first and second year, but starting last year he got.. well... sexy. But that didn't cancel out the fact that for the past four years he's been teasing me mercilessly after he got it in his head that I liked Potter. I shook my head and ignored River's pout. Finally, she relented.

"Fine, fine. What about that Weasley boy, Ron? Or Harry Potter? I heard they couldn't get dates so far."

"Oh yeah, and while we're at it, let's put a bunch of signs up that say 'BULLY THIS TRAITOR' with a picture of me on it!" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. River put her hands up in mock surrender.

"Okay, okay, fine. But you are going to that ball." She ordered. I shrugged and fell back on my bed, using my wand to draw the curtain closed.

"G'night River."

"Sleep tight, Sapphire." I smiled at the little nickname and felt myself drift off into the dream world..

_I was probably about seven. I lay on the bed in my room, staring up at the dull gray ceiling I had grown to hate. Sighing, I pulled myself up off the bed and looked around my room. A large chestnut wardrobe stood tall next to my four post bed, clashing with the grey stone walls. One wall had shelves carved into it, holding dozens of books to preoccupy me. A full sized mirror was posted up on one wall and on the other, a Slytherin crest, which I learned from one of my books was from a great school of witchcraft and wizardry. I remembered that Jepp, my favorite house elf, told me that I would go there some day._

_On either side of my room there was a door, one was forbidden to open and was usually locked, so I went through the other. The door led to my kitchen, where house elves bustled about. I smiled at Jepp and shook my head when he offered me a snack. A light thump echoed through the house, and I instantly ran through the kitchen and into the living room. As I had expected, a woman stood in front of the fireplace. She had crazy black curls, and her clothes were tattered, but almost in more of a stylish manner. As usual, her poise was sloppy and her wand dangled from her bony middle and index fingers. A smile curved at her lips when she saw me, but I felt as if it wasn't completely because she was happy to see me. I ran over in anticipation, knowing she brought me a gift. From her bag she revealed a 10" hawthorn wand, with the core made from Veela hair. She informed me she was able to get it from a man called Gregorovitch. I quickly tested the wand and found it to be well suited to me. The woman then to teach me curses of all kinds, "So I'd be ready."_

"Sapphira!" River shook me out of my memory. "Sapphira, we have classes today, get up!" I groaned, but complied.

As I got dressed in my robes, I couldn't help but think about what I was meant to be. I knew what I was _supposed_ to be, but is that what I should be? I shook myself out of the doubt. I didn't have a choice, and I didn't want to have a choice. I knew what I had to be. I sighed and applied dark purple eyeliner then penciled in a black line right above the purple, then added dark purple eye shadow and black mascara. It was hard to decide between the red or burgundy lipsticks, but I decided burgundy would better contrast. I ruffled my wavy silvery white-blonde hair in my face and left the washroom. What can I say, I learned my hair styling from the woman who visited me.

"Alright, River, I'm ready." I announced, and River revealed herself. She somehow found the time to straighten her natural dark midnight blue hair. "You look gorgeous."

"As do you!" She smiled and we hooked arms, heading to defense against the dark arts.  
Professor Moody eyed the class as if we were all guilty of murder before turning and writing on the blackboard. The chalk squeaked on the surface, and I winced until the teacher turned back around.

"The Unforgivable curses. The ministry doesn't think you should be taught these, but I disagree," he stated, "does anyone know what they are?" I raised my hand. "Yes.. Miss Fleur?"

"The Killing curse, the Cruciatus curse, and the Imperious curse." I said, trying my best not to sound too heartless, seeing everyone else seemed terrified.

"Impressive, Miss Fleur." He said, not sounding very impressed. "But does anyone know what they do?" I raised my hand yet again. I knew I wasn't the only one who knew, just the only one who had the guts to speak up. Moody waited a minute to see if anyone else would raise their hand, but when everyone decided just to let me take this one, he called on me again.

"Imperious curse puts the victim entirely under the wizard or witch's control, Cruciatus curse puts the victim through indescribable and torturous pain, and the Killing curse, well, kills the victim." I already knew all of that. My teacher from my home let me know of all that stuff. I ignored a few looks from people who were probably shocked at how carelessly I told everyone how to control, torture, and kill someone, like it was no big deal.

Hermione Granger sat in her seat, looking a bit disgusted, while Harry Potter looked like he was thinking deeply about the curses. Neville Longbottom looked downright terrified at the mention of the unforgivables. I stole a glance over at Draco, who didn't seem fazed. Well, he was more zoned out, anyway. But even I was shocked when Professor Moody proceeded to demonstrate the curses on a bug. I wasn't horrified, like Granger, just surprised.

I forced myself to look away when Moody preformed the Cruciatus curse on the insect, mainly because it reminded me of the searing, unbearable pain the torturous curse inflicted on me years before. The Killing curse wasn't as bad as I'd expected, the bug simply died. Nothing fancy or painful, just death. The prospect of murdering someone or something appalled some, but not me. To me it was simply death. And it was something everyone would experience.

Later, in the courtyard, I noticed Harry pull Cedric to the side. I backed behind some brush to listen.

"Listen, I know what the first trial is." I heard Harry whisper, "Dragons." There was a long pause, probably as Cedric let this sink in. I even had to think about it for a second. Was the school even allowed to unleash dragons on students?

"Really?" Cedric breathed. I guess Harry nodded because he didn't answer.  
"Well, I should be going."

"Hey Harry, wait," the older boy sighed, "just so you know, I didn't tell them to wear those -the badges I mean. They just do stuff like that. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Potter assured him. I expected a meaner response. They parted and I peeked from my spot. Harry headed straight to the ginger who I knew to be one of Harry's friends, but instead of a friendly encounter, the exact opposite occurred. I couldn't hear from my spot, but Harry had definitely approached the Weasley boy with unfriendly intentions.

Harry parted with his ex-friend, and I noticed Malfoy perched up in a tree. I grinned, the two people I hated the most, about to fight. It was the best because i didn't care who won. I moved closer to hear, not like Malfoy's voice didn't travel. I could probably hear him across the school even with silencer spells set.

"Hey Potter," he began, his signature smirk painted on his face, "my father and I have a bet you see." He hopped out of the tree and was immediately joined by his little gang. "I don't think you'll last ten minutes in this competition. He disagrees. He doesn't think you'll last five seconds!" Malfoy snickered. Potter turned back and charged the blonde.

"I don't give a damn about you or your lousy father!" He shouted, then turned to leave again. Malfoy muttered something inaudible, then fumbled for his wand. He was about to curse the angry boy, when his wand suddenly left his hands.

"How dare you try to curse someone while their back is turned!" Professor Moody hobbled over, his loose eye scrutinizing a surprised Malfoy. With a wave of the old man's wand, Draco was transformed into a ferret. I couldn't contain my laughter as the professor proceeded to levitate ferret Malfoy and toss him into Crabbe's trousers.

Unfortunately, McGonagall, being the spoil sport she was, waltzed over to see what the commotion was about. "What is thi-" she paused, bringing her attention to the ferret, "Is that Mr. Malfoy?!" She exclaimed, not waiting for an answer and putting a stop to the new teacher's discipline methods. Malfoy was changed back into a human and immediately ran. In his escape from Mad Eye, he slammed right into me. As soon as our eyes met I started laughing again. He glared at me.

"Got a problem, Malfoy?" I managed to sneer.

"Maybe. Something funny, Fleur?" He asked, daring me to answer. And I never backed down on dares.

"No no I just wanted to ask you," I leaned in closer, "is getting in Crabbe's pants a regular thing for you?" I cracked myself up. But he did not share my sense of humour in this case. In fact, he looked as if he was going to kill me. But instead he stormed off, defeated.

The Yule Ball was only a few days away. I was asked by many, but refused them all, per the norm. I really screwed shit up when I told a particularly fragile boy that I was going with someone else already. That meant I would actually have to get a date. Mind you, that was easy, but a date actually _worth_ my time? A bit harder of a choice. After a long while of discussion with River, I had it down to three people; Dean Thomas, who was a Gryffindor, so... then there was the foreign hottie, Viktor Krum, of whom I was unsure, a guy like that probably has a date. Lastly, Blaise Zabini, Malfoy's only attractive friend. I decided that Blaise had the most benefits, as it may piss off Malfoy and he wasn't down low in the looks area. Plus, from what I've heard, he's quite nice.

So River and I began our quest to get Blaise to ask me, because there was no way I was going to ask him. That would ruin my reputation. All I had to do was give him the impression that I was interested, then, with a bit of pressing on River's part, he would ask me to the Yule Ball. We were positive it would work. As River put it, I was 'irresistible'. To be honest, I think I had more charm than looks. It was like someone cast a permanent spell on me that caused everyone to flock to me and fawn over me. And somehow Malfoy was the only one immune. My favorite house elf used to say I had the looks of my mother and the brains of my father.

In Defense Against the Dark Arts, I took Malfoy's seat next to Blaise instead of my usual place. Blaise looked at me like I was insane for making a purposeful attempt to get in Malfoy's way, but must have decided it was my own ass I was risking. Malfoy strolled in late, per the norm. He stopped behind my chair, probably expecting his presence to be recognized and respected. I turned and looked up at him.

"Can I help you?" I asked, my voice sounding genuinely clueless just to piss him off. His jaw tensed once he saw it was me.

"This is my spot, Fleur."

"Really?" I smirked, "I don't see your name on it anywhere.." I pretended to search the desk and chair. He rolled his eyes at my childish comment. "Besides, you weren't here and I want to sit next to Blaise." I stuck out my tongue. He raised an eyebrow and scowled. After a minute of him standing and trying to look intimidating and me sitting there in silence, clearly not planning on moving, he slammed his hands down on the desk.

"Enough, Fleur, get the fuck out of my seat." He growled. I smirked past him, looking at the approaching professor.

"Better sit down, before you get turned into a squirrel." I nodded towards Moody. I heard Blaise stifle a chuckle. Malfoy glared at him, then me, before finding an empty seat. I leaned towards Blaise.

"Sorry!" I said quietly as the professor taught something pointless. He leaned toward me in return.

"For what?" He asked.

"I may have gotten you on the bad side with your all-merciful leader," I smirked, "God rest your soul." He laughed at this.

"Nah, he'll get over it." Blaise assured me. "He always does. Else he'd be stuck with Crabbe, Goyle, and clingy Pansy Parkinson, and not even Draco wants something like that." It was my turn to chuckle. He was a lot better than I thought. Plus, I was making progress.

River POV

Sapphira was to be my "best friend in the whole world". That's what they told me. The next line: don't get too attached. I was young then, foolish. But I never expected the first sentence to come alive. Friendship -real friendship- was something I had never experienced, not until my second year at Hogwarts. First year was all an act, but in second, we shared some secrets. Secrets that drew us very close. After that, I wasn't lying when I said Sapphira Fleur was my best friend.

I wanted nothing more than for her to have a normal life while that was still possible. That's why I was always so persistent about her having a boyfriend, going to the Yule Ball. That's also why I approached Blaise one afternoon in the common room. He was alone, reading a book. I sat across from him. I was conflicted over whether directly addressing my point, or by slowly bringing it on. I figured Blaise as a straight-forward kind of guy, so I chose that option.

"She likes you, ya know." I said. Somehow he knew exactly who I was talking about, setting his book down and looking me in the eyes.

"No, she doesn't." He smiled a little. "She probably doesn't even know it, but she likes Draco." I knew that. Of course I did. Sapphira was my best friend, and I could usually read her like a book. I sighed.

"Fine. But I don't think either of them realize it yet." No response. I continued, "So why don't we make them? You go to the Yule Ball with her, making Draco jealous and Draco will obviously be going with Parkinson, so Sapphira will recognize her love for Malfoy at the same time!" I thought I saw Blaise roll his eyes.

"Not everything happens like in the storybooks, River." He waved his book a bit when he said that. "Life isn't that simple."

"Listen, Blaise." I turned serious. "Sapphira.. well.. something important is going to happen to her very soon. She _needs_ to be able to live a normal life before that happens. Go on dates, fall in love, etcetera. So _please,_ ask her to the Yule Ball." He looked at me strangely, then sighed.

"Fine." He nodded. I smiled.

"Thank you!" I squealed, running over and giving him a quick hug before heading up to my bunk. As expected, Sapphira was already asleep. "Stay strong, babe." I whispered to her, waving my wand, sending golden sparkles over her unconscious body. It was an old trick I learned to induce good dreams. I smiled at her and climbed into my own bed, falling asleep as well.


	3. Chapter 2: Love My Life

Sapphira POV

First thing in the morning I cut my first class and went out to Black Lake to draw. Art was my escape from the world I lived in. My blue-hinted silver eyes scanned over the water, hoping for a spark of inspiration. Suddenly, a golden fish jumped up out of the water before falling back in. I smiled and began to sketch. Mountains, a sunrise, the lake, schools of golden fish shining in the morning sun as they hopped out of the water; a second a air, of freedom. Something I'd never be able to experience.

My eyes snapped up from my drawing at the sound of footsteps. River was walking toward me, a sneaky smile on her face. I rolled up my parchment and put it away, along with my quill. She sat down beside me and flipped her unstraightened hair out of her face.

"What'd you do?" I asked. She gave me an innocent look.

"What makes you think I did anything? Maybe I just want to sit and chat with my best friend!" She acted hurt. I chuckled.

"River, your eyes are pink. They only turn pink when you've done something secret or exiting, now give!" I grinned. Unknown to most, River Nerez was a metamorphmagus. She was good at keeping her hair it's usual midnight blue color, but her eyes were a different story. Over the past four years I've picked up on which colors mean which emotions; I can read her like a book now. She pouted her pale lips, which were unusually bare. Lipstick was a necessity in her perspective.

"Fine, you got me. Blaise is gonna ask you to the Yule Ball." She blurted. I raised my eyebrows skeptically.

"You didn't threaten him, did you?"

"Me?" Her hand flew to her chest in a mock offense. "Never." I gave her a look. She shook her head and laughed. "But seriously, no, I didn't threaten him. He's genuinely interested. Plus, he said he won't have anyone else to hang out with; Draco is going with Pansy and you know how she is." I rolled my eyes, nodding. Parkinson was a bitch. Correction: a clingy, annoying bitch. I was a bitch, too, but not the same kind of bitch as her. I was just rude, deceptive, and, well, a model Slytherin. River and I decided to skim off the rest of the day's classes and sneak to Hogsmeade for dresses. No students inhabited the village at the moment, although a few adult witches and wizards did. We went straight to Gladrag's Wizardwear for our clothes. The little store held a huge variety of fashion, pastels to neons, gowns to short party dresses. River refused to let me wear a plain black dress, "too dull" so I settled on black with white lace patterns scattered across it. It was floor length and sleeveless, but it came with a top part that covered my shoulders and left spaces on my back exposed still. With it I got four inch black heels, increasing my height to 5'4. As an accessory I bought a pair of gloves that almost reached my elbows. They were laced up the side, and at the hand, lacey white fabric flowed out to my knuckles.

River's dress was much more eloquent than mine. It was strapless and dark blue, only a shade or so lighter than her hair. It was tight at the top and flowed down at her waist until it touched the ground. Silver snowflake-like designs on the top and bottom half. It hugged all her curves nicely, and I suddenly wondered who she would be going with. Knowing her, she had a date. As I contemplated the possible candidates, River also picked out a crystal blue necklace to match. I had a necklace as well, a magic diamond clad snake that wrapped itself tightly around my neck and tucked it's head through a loop in it's tail. The ruby eyes glowed, to my surprise, and at the wave of my wand it would move as if to strike.

Us being complicated shoppers, River and I weren't back at school until dinner. After dropping off our things in the dormitory, we went to the Great Hall. All eyes were on us, as we were the late arrivals to another great feast in honor of the Triwizard Tournament. I scoffed happily as people glared at Potter; even his red head best friend wouldn't talk to him. Soon the feast was finished, and overly-stuffed students made their way back to their common rooms. Sometimes it just felt like Dumbledore's main goal is to fatten us all up or something, because all the food put on the table course after course is ridiculous. In the common room, I was approached by Blaise, who promptly asked me if I wanted to go to the Yule Ball with him. Very blunt, that boy was. Not really in a bad way, either. Instead of asking me stupid questions or fumbling over his words like most boys, he was calm and straight-forward. So I said yes. He smiled and nodded slightly. Then the prince arrived, waltzing in like he owned the place; and oh, how I detested it! Immediately, he came up to me.

"So, Fleur," He sneered, "are you going to the ball? I'm sure Potter would be pleased to accompany you, seeing as how he can't get a date, either." I clenched my jaw. Even though he thought I had a crush on Potter first year, he soon realized that I absolutely hated the boy. Which is precisely why he continued to tease me with it.

I regained my calm. Calm was my weapon. "Actually, Malfoy, I do have a date. And it isn't Potter." I begin. "You, on the other hand..." I glanced around him to Pansy, then whispered, "I'm not sure she counts as a real date. More like one of those tiny, useless, annoying, little pug dogs that have big ugly noses and just give you the urge to kick 'em." Pansy's scowl deepened. "Oh look, it's growling now!" That's when she jumped at me. The bitch tackled me. But I was easily able to roll on top of her and press my elbow into her neck, cutting off her air. Who needs wands, this was _much_ more satisfying. I lowered my face near hers and whispered one word: "Bitch." Then I got up and walked up the stairs like I didn't almost kill somebody. There was silence in the common room as no one was completely sure how to react to that scene. I just hopped onto my bed and laughed to myself.

I love being me.

* * *

**A/N Like the little fight scene? haha sorry not much happens in this chapter :)**


End file.
